


the stars gift

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, a fic involving astronomy but not analogical? yeah i’m surprised too, but at the same time. i couldn’t resist having logince bonding over shakespeare ok., this could very easily have been analogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: For years, Logan and his soulmate have exchanged annotated books, sharing their knowledge and interpretations with one another, until one year he is instead gifted a necklace, and begins to wonder why.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: soulmate september [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	the stars gift

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: you can send one item to your soulmate every year.

A necklace, gold chain, with a planet charm. Logan stared at his object, frowning. His soulmate had never gifted him jewellery before, nor had he ever taken an interest in jewellery, but... there was something different about this one, and he couldn't help but wonder why his soulmate had chosen this. Last year, he had sent them a book on astronomy, filled with his own notes and annotations and theories scribbled in the margins, a book that he had loved dearly but almost memorised at this point, a book that his soulmate would be able to learn an awful lot more from. And in response, his soulmate had gifted him a single necklace. It...

He sighed, and put the necklace on, tucking it beneath his shirt so that no one would see. It felt cold and uncomfortable against his skin, and he was half tempted to immediately rip it off, but he kept it there, figuring he just needed to get used to it. It was nice, he supposed. Pretty. And if he was to wear jewellery, a space theme did seem like him. As he walked to his lecture, he wondered what he could give to his soulmate next year, what sign he could give them. 

~*~

Roman hadn't been entirely sure what he was thinking when he gifted his soulmate the necklace. He knew that they had an interest in space, according to the book that they'd gifted him the year before - which Roman had read religiously, and even added a few of his own notes, not nearly as intellectual as his soulmate though. He'd considered gifting back something similar, perhaps a book of one of his own interested, but Roman wasn't exactly well-read, in terms of non-fiction at least. In the past he had gifted the works of Shakespeare and Chaucer and Dante, all with his own annotations as well, and had considered doing the same that year but... 

Well, the moment he saw the necklace, he knew. It was the only one of it's kind, handmade by a friend of his who ran a jewellery store, and God had it been beautiful. And in that moment, he was absolutely certain that this was what he was meant to send. Even if his soulmate wasn't a fan of jewellery, it was... symbolic, in a sense. The reassurance that Roman had read their book, had enjoyed their book, had... loved it. Loved looking at their small, neat handwriting, the little planets and stars doodled in the margins, the almost humorous notes in some places, and the smart ones, the ones that made Roman question whether his soulmate had made it big in the world yet, why he hadn't.

Roman carried the astronomy book with him everywhere, though, just in case. He’d read it at the bus stop, in cafés, when waiting for class. Read it over and over, almost committing it to memory. Just like he wanted to do to his soulmate when he met them - memorise their face, their every feature, every freckle and every wrinkle, the exact shade of their eyes, every strand of hair. He couldn’t wait.

~*~

That was his book. Logan was certain that was his book, being read by a man his age, in the corner of the café. It definitely was his book, there was that carved ‘L’ on the spine that Logan had put there just before sending it off to his soulmate. So unless his soulmate was a dick and sold it someone else, he...

After ordering his coffee, Logan made his way to the corner of the café and said down opposite his soulmate(?). At first, the man didn’t even seem to notice that he was there, before Logan cleared his throat. The man looked up, frowning.

“I believe that’s my book you’re holding,” Logan said.

The man blinked. “No. I... didn’t steal this from anyone, we must just have a copy of the same book. There’s plenty of books in the world, you know.”

“No, I mean-“ Logan pulled out the necklace from under his shirt, and the man’s eyes widened.

“You-“ He looked at Logan, then down at his book, then back at Logan, and smiled. “It’s you.”

“Yes.” Logan smiled back. “I- I have to admit, jewellery isn’t really my thing, but this necklace is rather beautiful.”

“Learning isn’t really my thing either, but your notes are brilliant,” he said. “Confusing, but... well, I’ve enjoyed studying this book.”

Logan felt a wave of happiness rush over him, which wasn’t an emotional he was all too familiar with but welcome nonetheless. “Well, your notes on Shakespeare’s sonnets are particularly inspired, I haven’t really heard many of your interpretations before, really eye-opening. I’d... like to discuss them more with you, actually.”

The man’s eyes lit up. “I’d love to! I, uh- Would that be appropriate for a date?”

“I don’t see why not.” Logan held out his hand. “I’m Logan, by the way. And yes, I accept your date invitation. Dinner?” 

“That would be wonderful. I’m not the greatest cook, but there’s a beautiful restaurant near the theatre that I go too. And I’m Roman, by the way.” He shook his hand.

“I look forward to it. When are you free?”

“Tuesday night? Seven pm?”

“Sounds perfect.” 

Roman smiled. Logan smiled back. And after that, the two launched into another conversation about Logan’s book, Roman enthusiastically asking questions and Logan attempting to clarify as much as he could, and with every single word, Logan fell a little bit more in love.


End file.
